The Invention Of Sokkpoops
by Ishi Bana-Bana
Summary: Yue is trying to persuade Sokka to give up on Suki. And what could be more romantic than a date at the FanFiction archive? InspiredByFyre, Dedicated to Melody Sparrow, and combining the ideas:What if FMG discovered FanFiction?  And Yue vs. Suki over Sokka


Yue peered down from her nightly moony post. She could just see the kid she wanted. She had everything ready: moon rope; check. Cookies; check. Hair done just so, so to impress Sokka; check.

Sokka.

She had watched him arrive on the island, Kyoshi Island. He was probably just going to see that ugly warrior girl. Why have a warrior when you could have a _princess? _It's just the one little problem… Sokka had forgotten her. She could tell, he no longer talked to her. He was too busy making out to do that anymore.

She was getting closer to him. She could feel herself descending. She was here on a mission: get Sokka, show him the FanFiction archive in the spirit world, and convince him to love _her, _not that auburn-headed Mary Sue. A few Yukka fics should do it, right? She could just make out Sokka's brown hair and blue clothes. Was he wearing it down? That was another thing they had to talk about. Well, it _was_ kinda' cute…

She stopped in her tracks- er, moon steps. Was Sokka… _rabid?_

No, it was Sokka. It had to be Sokka. She had almost reached the ground. She hadn't felt the ground in forever, it must feel so nice- And her foot sunk through like it was water. Uh, spirit stuff was hard.

He turned around. Oh, how Yue longed to see Sokka's face-

Nope. It was some random dude. Ah, oh well. Might as well talk to the rabid guy. "Where is Sokka?" She said in her lunarly ethereal voice. He just foamed at the mouth more. Now he was waving his arms around frantically, what was wrong with this guy? Oh, he just bit dirt. He was now lying on the ground, his face in some grass and sprawled so strangely it looked like Yue killed him. Lunar-induced heart attacks are the worst kind.

Oh no! What was she going to do? She had a murder on her hands! Oh, wait, no, he just got up. And fell down.

"Foamy? Foamy, aren't you coming to the party? I know how much you like smoked buffalo whale sausages!" It was Suki! She was APPROACHING! She had to run! Or even better…

As a large wave crashed down on Suki's head, Yue looked at Foamy. Maybe she should show him the FanFiction archive? Have a cookie party? Hmmm?

* * *

><p>The FanFiction archive was a force to be reckoned with. This was how heroes lived on in their world. It was like an immense blue and white never-ending tunnel, full of filing cabinets. On some TV screens, some were being reenacted. Foamy was still, unconscious, though.<p>

"Moon Girl! You're back!" Crud. It was Fangirl, the spiritual embodiment of the FanFiction. (What? All natural forces have spiritual embodiment!) "I have some more Yukka in the back-" Fangirl noticed Foamy.

"Did you know that there are only four stories about him? Yeah, and he's been in the show _twice._ Fang's been seen, like, a million times! And he doesn't have squat!"

"Well, I was going to show Sokka, but-"

"Oh, I know. Suki. It's all right here." Fangirl held up a couple pieces of paper. Yue always came to this dilemma. Wherever she was, Fangirl always knew by way of Story.

Foamy seemed to be awakening. He blinked his eyes. Where was he…? Oh, yeah. Moon Lady took him to FanStalker's house in spirit land.

He stood up. He foamed. He pointed at a big wall full of names, the List of FicNess. "The people with the best/most fics get up here! They're ranked by all the past Avatars!" Oh, so when Roku wasn't telling Aang about his failure, or relaxing in the old people house for Avatars, he was rating your stories.

"And over here, this is where we keep a list of characters. Each one has a room. Well, yours is more like a supply closet…" Foamy whipped around, his foam now covering the floor.

"That's just the break room- Ty Lee is here." She looked at Yue, who was formerly looking at foam.

"How?" Yue asked.

"Roku. He always has had a soft spot for the ladies… When is that man going to realize he is 200 years old?" Fangirl giggled.

"And I said, 'I like cabbage.' And he didn't pay attention!" Ty Lee said while walking down the hall with Roku who was staring and nodding.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh…"

"And I said, 'Hello! Cabbage Man!' But he was just crying over his cabbages!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, go on!"

"And-" Ty Lee stopped. Yue and Foamy and Fangirl stared. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I live here."

"I live close to here."

(Garbled words diluted by foam)

"Oh, well… Bye Rokey!" Ty Lee laughed. As Roku unwillingly walked off, looking behind him at Ty Lee, who was smiling and waving, Fangirl got out a big bag of fics. She pulled some out. The fics seemed to be fuzzy, and some looked sticky. Yue knew this only too well- they were romance fics, Fluff and Goo-fics. (Goo-fics are spontaneously sexual fluff. They are terrible.)

"Ugh, I thought he'd never leave. Oooh, this one's good!" Ty Lee grabbed a fluffy fic and started reading. On the other side, Yue read 'Ty Lokka'.

"Oh No You Didn't!" Yue screamed. "He's mine!"

"Yue, she has all the right as you do. She comes in as regularly to read Ty Lokka. You do the same!" Yue blushed.

"Relax. I have to go through two times the trouble. I have to…gag…date Roku to get here!" Ty Lee, um, gagged.

"Yeah, and it's not like Toph, or Suki, or Mai don't come up here! Heck, even Azula's been up here once! Oh, but she left, because she read some TyZula fic that was really gooey and threw up."

"Speaking of them," Ty Lee said, while trying to free herself from a particularly gooey fic, "I saw Toph coming up with Suki and Kyoshi a while back. I think they're going to get you for stealing Foamy and getting her hair wet.

"They do realize I can bend here and they can't?" It was true. Yue could bend in the spirit world. Just one of the perks in being the Moon.

"I don't know. But they looked angry…" Ty Lee shivered.

"Where's Foamy?" Foamy was indeed missing. But honestly, he foamed at the mouth so much, it didn't matter. Yue followed the foam with Ty Lee, who was retching, and Fangirl, who was collecting some to see if it had medicinal properties, close behind.

The foam curved into a door that said, 'Miss Pellings'. "Who's Ms. Pellings?" Ty Lee asked aloud.

"Oh no! He's in with the OOC misspelled characters!" They could hear what sounded like crying, giggling, bored expressions, and electric crackling.

"Oh well. He's dead. Let's go." Yue looked jumpy. Apparently, she wasn't looking forward to an encounter with Suki-face and the Metal Midget.

"No! We have to save him!" Fangirl opened the door. Unfortunately, she also released some random people- a crying Catra, a psychotic-looking Mey, and a cheery, swoon-happy Zoockoh. He swooned at everything he saw.

They ran in, avoiding the escaping misspellings. Foamy was unconscious, and a sentimental looking Azula was kneeling next to him. "He was so young! Oh, why!" Sentimental Azoolla changed, and she gave a crazy look at everyone. She laughed maniacally and started shooting fyre everywhere. Maybe she was bipolar…?

"You locked us up! How could you! You crazy woman!" A Sockuh pointed his finger at her.

"Yeah! Meanie!" An angry, earth Yooay glared at her.

"You're all misspellings! You don't belong!" Fangirl said.

"We'll show you who belongs!" A crazy Toff screamed. She laughed maniacally. "It's us, who, y'know, belong, by the way. It was really unclear, wasn't it? Man, I need to work on that…"

"Yeah! And I love my son, I just banished him and burned him out of compassion!" Ozi yelled.

"I'll knock down the door with my fire/water bending!" Zuttara screeched. "Hiya!" The misspellings left, leaving a confused Yue, a cheery Ty Lee, and a distressed Fangirl.

"They're going to take over the internet with grammatical errors and terrible plot lines! We must hurry!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Suki screamed. Her hair was still soaked. "I will take you down!"

"Quick! Mary Suki's back! Grab her and put her back in her cage!" Just then, Toph marched in.

"Mwahahahahahahaha!" Toph screamed.

"Oh good! Always rely on Toff to get revenge!" Fangirl said, relieved. "Hey, Yue, can you help me?"

"You spelled my name wrong." Toph stated.

"Oh. It's normal-Toph. We're doomed." Yue stated blandly. Wow, rabid weirdoes, fic nonsense, and overall weirdness really brought out the bad in her Lunar Amazingness.

Suki brought out a fan. Ty Lee got ready. Toph couldn't earthbend. (Hehehe, Toph…) Yue prepared herself. Oh wait…

Suki charged, Ty Lee charged, and Yue… brought out a cookie.

"This is no time for snacks!" Fangirl screamed.

"No! Watch! I got this idea from-"

"Fine, just do it!" Ty Lee was trying to punch Suki, who was trying to kick Ty Lee, who was clawing Suki's eyes out, who was pulling Ty Lee's hair. In other words, a cat fight ensued.

Yue threw the cookie. Unfortunately, Lunar Loveliness wasn't a very good aim.

So she hit Toph in the eye.

"Ow! What is this, a- Ooooh! A cookie!" Toph gobbled up a cookie as the cartoon-like dust cloud spiraled around her.

Yue threw the cookies, hitting a seagull, the wall, the Haiku girls that were in that one episode, and Momo.

"Wait!" Nobody listened to Fangirl, probably because she is annoying. "Wait! A new crackship was just made!" Nobody listened. Toph was eating the cookies Yue was throwing and Ty Lee and Suki were brawling.

"It involves Sokka!" Everyone stopped.

"The new ship is called…

Sokkpoops."

"Sokkpoops?" Ty Lee asked. "That's a weird name for a ship!"

"Who do we know that ends in 'poops'?" Toph asked.

"Come'on, we can take this new contender! Right? What is it, some random girl from Ba Sing Sei, or something?" Suki asked.

And thus, Foo Foo Cuddlypoops kicked all their boot-ays. The End.

**I just combined very random ideas from FGTC. I bet you could tell. Sorry, I know, it's pretty short.**

**Oh well. I think Yue was OOC, no? But honestly, Yue always seemed too nice to me. She was weird. And moony.**

**Sokkpoops! :3 I support this ship 100%!**

**~InspiredByFyre~ ~Dedication To: Melody Sparrow! If she wants, because I don't know her/him…~**

"


End file.
